


The Apple of His Eye

by LuNrECLiPsE



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuNrECLiPsE/pseuds/LuNrECLiPsE
Summary: Evie dreams of Auradon, the place of magic, royalty, wishes coming true, and of course adorable princes to sweep her off her feet! But while the daughter of the Evil Queen daydreams, the people around her are slowly falling apart. Will Evie be able to keep her feet firmly on the ground until she finds her true love? And will Mal, her best friend forever after, allow her to start a relationship with one of her biggest enemies?Harry just wants to leave. To escape the magical barrier that traps him and so many others on the dirty, crumbling island they call home. He envisions sailing the open sea, and of course his father's old haunting grounds, Neverland. In the meantime, Harry plunders and pillages whatever loot he can find around the Isle, as well as protecting his captain against Mal's never ending list of revenge tactics. But when he manages to catch a blue-haired beauty off guard, will Harry listen to his captain or to his traitorous heart that wants nothing more than to claim Evie as his own?





	1. Keep Your Walls Up Little Girl (Someone Could Steal Your Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I've been toying with the idea of Evie/Harry for a while now, and I have to admit they would be an adorable couple. So I made a tiny little fanfic about them. Tons of fluff and angst and what the heck is this emotion I'm feeling. Hope you enjoy! All Descendants rights go to Melissa De La Cruz.

Evie swept her midnight blue hair over her shoulder, smiling flirtatiously down at Uma and her little gang from the top of the fire escape as her best friend Mal laughed. 

“It's been fun shrimpy, but I hear your mum calling.” Mal’s eyes glowed green as she smirked. “Did you miss your shift again?” The purple haired girl laughed and with a small wave, turned and began to walk back into their apartment style home. Evie took her cue, and with a wink and a blown kiss at Uma’s attractive first mate. Harry Hook, to be exact. She turned and followed Mal back inside, laughing as she heard Uma’s frustrated scream. 

“That washed out squid will be seething for days. Well done M.” Evie grinned at her companion before glancing at the clock. “Oh apples! My mother wants me home before clock strikes midnight. Apparently my eyeliner hasn't been up to par as of late.” Both she and Mal shared an eye roll. 

“Go. I'm gonna hang around here a little longer. Probably practice graffiti art. Needs more contrast.” With a small finger wave, Mal left Evie to slip on her blue leather jacket and grab her red apple purse before the daughter of the Evil Queen walked down the stairs, the heels of her boots clicking on each step. She pushed open the metal gate and began walking down alleyways, headed for home. 

“Leavin so soon Princess? I would've thought ye would've stayed in a little bit longer.” Before Evie could react, a body pressed up against hers, pinning her to the metal wall, and a leather clad hand covered her mouth. “Especially after the little stunt Mal pulled.” Brilliant silver eyes gazed at Evie through the darkness. “Now. I'm gonna let ye speak. No screamin.” Harry took his hand off of her mouth, holding his hook close to her neck.

“Harry.” Evie breathed, a blush rose in the girl’s cheeks as Harry moved even closer, cutting off any space that was originally between them as he flashed her a slow smirk. 

“Ah, the princess recognizes me! The one and only sweetheart. Ye still dreaming of a prince to sweep you off your feet?” Harry moved closer, his hook slowly brushing her hair over her shoulder. Evie’s breathing hitched as Harry pressed his lips to the side of her neck. “Because I’d like to think I’d do it better than any boring prince.” Evie laughed breathily.

“Such.. a tease, Harry. Big words from a pirate don't you-” Her eyes widened as Harry suddenly nipped at her skin. “Agh…” The girl gasped, eyelashes fluttering as thousands of emotions rattled her senses. Lust. Anger. Embarrassment. And… a warm feeling that she had never felt before. Sure, she had flirted with boys aplenty. But this was something new. And for a moment, just a second, Evie decided to forget that this boy could and would probably kill her. Harry pulled back, and that’s where Evie took her chance. Framing the boy’s face with her hands, she kissed him square on the lips. He tasted of the sea, and smelled of it too. But, Evie realized with a small smile, it wasn’t an overpowering scent. She found she didn’t mind it. Not that she was planning on telling him that. They pulled apart for air after a moment, breathing heavily. 

“Ye taste of poison apples. Did ye steal that lip gloss mah da had in his store?” Harry smirked playfully down at her, his lips a bit beestung from their kiss. Evie merely winked. 

“Hm. Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. But I am the Evil Queen’s daughter. Better you realize who you just kissed before you go making assumptions, Hook” She shot him her best flirty smile before ducking under his arm and starting to strut away. Evie smirked at the sound of Harry’s laugh behind her, and at the fact that she knew she had surprised the devilishly handsome pirate. Easiest way to snare a pirate? Evie thought to herself as she proudly walked towards the crumbling castle she and her mother called home. Become a treasure.


	2. Harry's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry considers his priorities, and realizes that Evie could become one of his top reasons to stay on the Isle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter is more of an aftermath of the first one, and the reason it's chapter 1.5 is because I've been EXTREMELY busy lately with summer homework and working. Hope you guys forgive me and stay tuned for the next chapter! I promise I'll make it up to you.
> 
> Yours, Poison

Harry watched the beauty strut off, smirking as her skirt swished around her thighs. Now there’s a pretty sight. Harry thought to himself. The pirate put his hand in his pocket, taking out a leather choker dyed blue. Sparkling in the dim moonlight, was a red heart charm with a gold crown attached. Harry had nicked it from around his Princess’s neck when he had kissed her. He grinned at the thought of seeing the lass again. How long would it take Evie to realize he had it? Not long. She’s smarter than most give her credit for. With that thought in mind, Harry began to make his way back to his home away from home, the Lost Revenge. It had been a long time, longer than he chose to remember, since he had chosen to live under the roof of his drunken father. The ship was home, or as much as a home could be on the Isle. But with Harry, the sea would always be his calling. It was getting there that could pose the real difficulty.


	3. Glass Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie's not too happy with Harry Hook. Stealing a kiss from her is one thing, but her favorite accessory?! Evie's determined to retrieve her choker, but when Harry surprisingly returns it to her, there's a detail that wasn't there before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I've been super busy recently with summer homework and since school is starting up soon I haven't gotten as much time to write as I would like. To make it up for you guys, I've tried to make this chapter a bit longer! Make sure to leave some feedback and prompts if you would like! Hope you enjoy and as always, stay evil.
> 
> Yours, Poison.

Evie was going to kill him. How dare he steal her perfect accessory! She muttered under her breath as she stalked towards Ursula’s Fish and Chips Shoppe, considering the several different ways her mother had taught her about murdering a person and still looking gorgeous. Arriving at the Shoppe, Evie took a deep breath before pushing open the swinging doors, bracing herself for the hearty laughter of the pirates who frequented the rundown establishment. The smell of alcohol was almost overpowering as Evie looked around the restaurant, smirking slightly when she spotted a familiar bright red jacket in the mix of dull browns and greys. The girl began to make her way towards him when a clearly drunken pirate blocked both her way and her view of Harry Hook’s back. 

“Well well well… aren’t ye a pretty one?” The man grinned stupidly as he gazed appreciatively at Evie’s frame. Evie’s eyes narrowed. The idiot clearly had no idea who she was, because if he had, the drunk would’ve been a blubbering pile at her feet. She froze when the man took a hold of a lock of her dark hair, partially out of anger and partially from the shock of him being so bold (or dumb) to even THINK about touching her. “What’s yer price, beauty?” Evie blinked, a cold look crossing her face as she realized what he had asked. The girl opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a familiar Scottish drawl.

“More than ye can pay, codfish. I guarantee it.” Evie’s eyes widened as an arm was slung around her shoulder from behind and another wrapped around her waist. Harry’s silver hook glittered as it brushed against her arm, a silent message to keep quiet. And for once, she listened (curse her traitorous heart), relaxing against Harry’s chest. The drunken pirate sneered. 

“Who says ye get the right to this treasure, Hook? The lass looks like fair game to meh.” Harry’s grip tightened around Evie’s waist, before he responded with a laugh that sounded like a man gone crazed. 

“Get out of here, drunk. I’m in a good mood today.” His bright eyes gleamed dangerously. “I guarantee next time ye try and steal meh treasures yeh’ll get a hook to the neck.” The other pirate’s eyes widened in fear before he started scrambling for the exit. Evie turned around in Harry’s embrace, her eyebrows raised. Harry didn’t even have to ask what that look was for. A smirk slowly grew across his face as Harry reached into his jacket pocket, bringing out Evie’s choker to dangle it in front of her face. “Looking for this?” Evie just rolled her eyes.

“Mhm. I’d like it back now.” She snatched it out of Harry’s hand and checked to make sure he hadn't gotten it all messy or ripped it. Her eyes widened. Glittering in a becoming shade of dark blue against the red leather choker, were two tiny pieces of sea glass, shaped beautifully into broken crowns. Evie gazed up at Harry, a small smile on her face. “You found these…?” The handsome pirate grinned.  
“Ye like ‘em? Took meh quite a bit of time tryin to find some blue ones.” Harry unwrapped his arm from around Evie’s waist and gently grabbed her hand. “C’mon. I prefer not to share this moment with riffraff.” Evie laughed lightly and allowed him to lead her out of the shop, a small smile on her face as she thought of the choker. Slowly, the shell around her heart began to crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. That isn't as long as I thought it was going to be. BUT ANYWAYS, I WILL GET YOU GUYS CHAPTERS, I PROMISE.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry about such a short chapter! I'm still developing this story and seeing what you readers like. Feel free to leave a comment to give feedback and new ideas! I'm always looking to get better at storytelling and I'll definitely need more inspiration as time goes by. As always, stay evil!
> 
> Yours truly, Poison


End file.
